silvertalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mechanics
Skills Combat Standard Combat Standard combat is stronger than skills that can be made, it's for players or npcs that opt of originality. Basic Strike Inflicts x2 damage. 1 Expert Strike Inflicts x4 damage, up to two targets 3 Cleave x2 damage in a cone 2 Master Strike Inflicts x5 damage, a 75% chance fatal strike. 5 Cleave Inflicts x3 damage in a cone, add damage as a bleed of x0.75 4 Guard Increases block chance by parrying, double chance, 2 uses. 1 Grand Master Strike Inflicts x5 damage, a 90% chance fatal strike. 6 Cleave Inflicts x3 damage in a cone, add damage as a bleed of x1 5 Guard Increases block chance by parrying, double chance, 5 use. 4 Thrust free-action 'triggered when landing a blow(easy)' deal x3 quick attack. 3 Kick Kicks target, staggering and stunning them. 2 Combat Skill Builder * Power Damage: Inflict x2 single damage. * Quick Damage: Inflicts x1, boosted atk roll chance. * AoE Damage: Inflict x0.5 Nova * Cone AoE: Inflict x1 damage * Stagger: Divides targets next few rolls till they recover. * Concussion: 20% chance (at 5th lvl blackout, 10th coma) * Fatality: 20% chance. (at 5th level fatal blow, 10th flawless) * Misdirection: The act of deceiving your target making it harder for them to block. * Free-action: Divide the entire effect of a skill making it a free-action. * Multi-Targeting: 1 additional person. * Stun: stuns target for 1 turn. (the same stun-type can not be spammed on target) * DOT Bleed: Adds 25% damage done as a bleed effect. * After Damage Bleed: Deal x0.25 of the damage you dealt to target again on the same round. * Slow: Attacks that would stagger ones speed, making movement slower. * Exposing: Attacks that divides enemy block rolls. * Penetrating: penetration damage ignores armor effects if they have any. * Shredding: Weakens target defense making the next attack that hits them do an additional x1. * Dash: Move to the target. * Defend: Increase block-chance. * Evasive: Increase evade chance. * Grab: Attempting to grab someone or something for various purpose * Disarm: Attempt to disarm target by either having them grabbed or striking their weapon/hand, disarming is a 20% chance. (works similar to fatalities/concussions) Scripts * Requirements: Making a skill require an item or weapon will double the out put. ** Great-Weapons: All great weapon requirements are divided on landing chance however are tripled in effect if put as a requirement. * Skill: Add a skill's effect into the mix, requiring the skill to use the skill. * Environment: Using an object or the surroundings can be implementing boosting it's damage by adding a requirement for an objects such as to be backed by an object that you can propel off etc. * Conditions: skills that are trigger types have a condition needing to be meant, like on counter use skill, etc, this makes the skill stronger and more effective deepening on how hard the condition is to meant something overly complicated may not get good results in terms of usage but it's power output will be high use the Gage below to detect how complicated a trigger can be. ** Easy: When something is entirely in your hands to control like unsheathing your weapon or choosing to counter. (x2) ** Normal: When something is out of your hand but is a common thing that someone may do such as use a charge skill or attempt to counter you. (x3) ** Hard: When something is out of your hand and it's not commonly done by your average person for example when target releases a multi-strike or when target leaps backwards. (x4) ** Impossible: When having a condition that is entirely a stroke of luck or having the person have a certain skill type such as when target quick-steps, When target is back-stabbed. (x5) Cooking * Basic: +1 CP * Expert: +2 CP * Master: +3 CP * Grand: +4 CP * Divine: +5 CP Seafood Chef * Description: Deals in cooking sea food, helps with progress. * Benefits: +1 progress, up per rank-grade after Expert. * Negatives: 1d10 to get seafood poisoning. Desert Chef * Description: Ability to create tasty sweets that fill people with happiness. * Benefits: +1 home, up per rank-grade after expert * Negatives: Gains no CP from food bonuses. Military Chef * Description: Ability to create rations in mass, these are good for the road, as they won't spoil. * Benefits: Create rations that don't spoil, and are easy to make. * Negatives: No negatives. Beast * Description:Ability to cook beast, making highly protein diets that build muscles. * Benefits: Doubles CP amount that food gives from beast, also eating from beast gives you 1 level per rank-grade for the year. * Negatives: 1d10 Addiction. Vegetarian Chef * Description: Ability to make proper meals out of vegetables and fruits. * Benefits: Grants Regen equal to x1 your cp per rank-grade. * Negatives: work progression is divided. Cannibal Chef * Description: Make people into food by removing the poison. * Benefits: Removes the negative effects from eating people and there's a 1-10 chance you gain a racial trait from that race. * Negative: 1d10 insanity. Soul Chef * Description: Making food that comes from the heart, you poor your soul into it and it enhances the flavor. * Benefits: Reduces emotional debuffs effect by x1 per rank-grade. * Negative: 1d5 Sickness chance. Comfort Chef * Description: Makes food that makes people feel better, raising moral. * Benefits: +1 moral per rank-grade. * Negative: Reduces training progress in half. Spice Chef * Description: Makes spicy foods, and spices, this food has a benefit in making people work faster doubling their productivity. * Benefits: Reduces length of time projects take by 1 per rank grade after expert. * Negative: 1d10 has a chance to make you stress reducing moral. Exotic Chef * Description: Make tasty foods that are abnormal and rare. * Benefits: For each food someone eats, they can make a 1d4, so new special food works differently for each person. ** 1: No effect ** 2: Cp buff normal. ** 3: Double CP ** 4: Special Effect * Negative: someone must make a 1d5 roll to see if they are allergic. Medicine *Basic: 10% *Expert: 20% *Master: 30% *Grand Master 40% *Divine Master 50% Surgeon * Description: A surgeon has the potential to save lives, dealing with fatalities, and severed limbs better than your average doctor. * Benefits: Double on save percentage. Herbalist * Description: Able to craft medicine and treatment with nature. * Benefits: Find herbs with special benefits and can apply them differently. Combat Medic * Description: Healer during the field of battle, carry around medical tool kits to stop bleeding in the midst of battle. * Benefits: Healing actions can be used such as, administering medicine, bandages, etc during the field of battle. Physical Therapist * Description: Helps develop body/limbs that are otherwise broken or need to be relearned. * Benefits: Progress rate for recovery is increased by x1 per rank-grade. Fertility Doctor * Description: A fatality doctor is the only doctor that doesn't get a birth-reduction when attempting to deliver a child, they support the unborn baby until it's birth. * Benefits: Doubles chance that birth is a success and limits the chance of the mothers death. Physician * Description: Reduces chances for diseases better than your average doctor, and finds solutions to solve future issues with plagues, blights, infections etc. * Benefits: Doubles saves on sicknesses, diseases, viruses, plagues, and blights. Alchemist * Description: Able to make potions per active periods that allows healing to be done whenever potions are needed. * Benefits: Make 1 healing potion per rank-grade per active period that heals 10% of life per rank-grade. Psychologist * Description: Helps stop insanity, takes care of peoples mind. * Benefits: Can treat insanity, depression, low mortal etc. Veterinarian * Description: Treat animals. * Benefits: All saves to animals and beast are doubled. Pharmacist * Description: Can make treatments in the form of drugs, such as but not limited to painkillers. Also a pharmacist opens and regulates a store for selling or giving out said drugs. * Benefits: Create drugs, Sell medicine. Blacksmith *Basi'c: '+1 CP *Expert: +2 CP *Master: +3 CP *Grand: +4 CP *Divine: +5 CP Weapon smith * Description: Craft weapons. * Benefits: Doubles CP on weapons. Armor Smith * Description: Craft Armors * Benefits: Double CP on armors crafted. Gun Smith * Description: Crafts guns/Bullets. * Benefits: Double CP on Guns. Component Smith * Description: Helps with progression to other professions that require aid. * Benefits:+1 progress per rank-grade. Auto Mail Smith * Description: Craft Auto-Mail * Benefits: Double-CP on auto-mail. Specialty Craftsmen * Description: Able to spec into different metal uses. * Benefits: Gains a positive effect of whatever that metal has. Tool Smith * Description: Make tools that aid in progression. * Benefits: Jewelry Smith * Description: Can make jewelry that grants CP. * Benefits: Normal cp boost. Reforger *Description: Able to break down any weapon/artifact within reason and regain it as the resource. *Benefits: Regain resources use from smelting more effectively. Exotic Smith * Description: Can specialize in a special kind of weapon crafting that isn't a normal weapon model. * Benefits: Triple CP added to the special weapon your crafting. Artisan Harvester * Description: Grows crops. * Benefits: Grows crops, vegetables, fruits. Craftsmen * Description: Makes small things, for civil life * Benefits: Creates things that are more advance to civil life and has more uses such as lighting, comfort beds, etc. Fletcher * Description: Craft bows * Benefits: Double cp on bows crafted Farmer * Description: Raises animals. * Benefits: Raise animals/beast, producing food from them. Leather Worker * Description: Make clothing. * Benefits:Improves home +1 per rank-grade, makes clothing. Tailor * Description: Make clothing. * Benefits: Improves home +1 per rank-grade, makes clothing. Entertainment * Description: Can make things that entertain people, and celebrates holiday events better. * Benefits: +1 home, craft games, holiday celebrations. Breeder * Description: breeds beast/animals. * Benefits: Required for helping animals deliver babies, and making sure they go according to your evolution. Brewer * Description: Gains +1 or -1 cp as a buff/debuff per rank-grade, grants bonuses upon drinking * Benefits: +1 cp per buff, 1 positive buff. * Negative: -1 CP per buff, 1 negative effect Light Armor Smith * Description: ability to make armor from leather. * Benefits: +1 cp, per rank-grade, doubled. Artist Painter * Description: Paints pictures, etc * Benefits: +1 home per rank-grade. Actor * Description: Ability to act, deceive, and entertain * Benefits: +1 home per Musician * Description: Pick an instrument an master that instrument those who hear it can gain benefits. * Benefits: Roll 1d4 master that many instruments, each instrument provides a different benefit. Singer * Description: Ability to Sing * Benefits: Calms down aggressive behavior, soothes the soul reducing chance for negative personality effects as a buff. Storyteller * Description: Tell stories and folktales. * Benefits: Create 1 legitimate folktale, also the folk tale grants a buff to those that hear it for the month. Writer * Description: Writes books, poetry, etc. * Benefits: Maintain knowledge, help skills develop, etc. Sculptor * Description: Requires there to be a reason to make the statue, the statue itself will comprise a bonuses depending on what it is about. * Benefits: Community bonus the boon depends on the Tattoo Artist * Description: Tattoo's are a symbol of pride, making them for people will give them bonuses. * Benefits: Grants a boon for the type of tattoo Comic/Manga Artist * Description: Make stories/manga artist. * Benefits: Making stories of heroes, increases their fame, these can also be sold. Costume Maker * Description: makes costumes to deceive. * Benefits: Makes clothing for plays as well as the possibility to deceive people. Survival Stealth * Description: grants stealth tactics * Benefits: Stealth tactics granted. Trapper * Description: Make traps in forest and in the wilderness. * Benefits: Making traps. Feral * Description: Ability to fight like a feral animal. * Benefits: 1 skill point per grade, 10 for master, 20 for grand, 50 for grand master, skills to be used for feral. Ranger * Description: Ranged weapon. * Benefits: 1 skill point per grade, 10 for master, 20 for grand, 50 for grand master, skills to be used for ranged weapon. Tracker * Description: Ability to track a target more effectively, and see potential threats faster. * Benefits: Better improved tracking, threat detection. Survivalist * Description: Harder to kill. * Benefits: Doubles death save Beast Handler * Description: Able to tame beast/animals, and handle them accordingly. * Benefits: Tame animals/beast. Rigging * Description: Make make-shift items in the forest that can be effect. * Benefits: Make make shift items that are 1 per rank-grade in cp value depending on how it's made divided in half rounded up. Can also make beds out of leaves, etc. Hunter * Description: Improved hunting animals. * Benefits: Double meat gain, leather gain, and gain 5 Cp per rank-grade while fighting beast. Deception * Description: Can deceive people in the forest. * Benefits: Can make attempts to lead people off that are effective. Building Siege Worker * Description: Make siege weapons * Benefits: Craft siege weapons that do below per rank grade. ** Durability: 2500 ** CP: 1000 Civilization Builder * Description: Makes civil buildings that are required for civilization * Benefits: Allows the building of special kinds of buildings that improve professions progress rate doubling it. Defensive Builder * Description: Builds defensive buildings * Benefits: Build defensive buildings, doubles durability on objects. ** Small Durability: 5000 ** Mid Durability: 20,000 ** Large Durability: 50,000 ** Massive Durability: 200,000 Shipwright * Description: Builds Ships * Benefits: Build Ships buildings. ** Small Durability: 2500 (+4 Speed) ** Mid Durability: 10,000 (+3 Speed) ** Large Durability: 25,000 (+2 Speed) ** Massive Durability: 100,000 (+1 Speed) Stone/Metal Mason * Description: has the ability to make things out of stone/iron/metal doubling the CP. * Benefits: Doubles Cp on objects. Specialty Builder * Description: specializes in a special kind of metal. * Benefits: Gain a bonus per the metal used. Racial Builder * Description:Specializes in a racial building, requires racial knowledge, race needs to have special buildings * Benefits: Gains a bonus per the racial buff. Religious Builder * Description: Makes objects of a religion, different religions grant different buildings. * Benefits: Build religious building. Military Builder * Description: Able to make military buildings such as barracks, war camps, etc. * Benefits: Make military buildings Improvised Building * Description: Able to improvise building, making them quickly, they won't last long, but they are good for making them on the go. * Benefits: Build quick objects, good for traveling, and building Adventure Navigator * Description: has the ability to navigate direction and sail. * Benefits:Gain direction, easier navigation, ability to sail. Archaeologist * Description: Able to uncover artifacts, you are given 1 artifact per zone to find. * Benefits: Ability to find 1 artifact in each zone. Hero * Description: A hero can gain random chances for heroic encounter chances. * Benefits: Gain hero quest, able to have multiple legends, 1d5. Dungeoneer * Description: able to * Benefits: +1 item per dungeon, discovery, trap detection. Traveler * Description: A traveler gains bonuses while traveling in the open world. * Benefits: Can run for an additional 1/3 of the day, while sleeping theirs a higher chance for you to wake up if someone approaches. Thief * Description: Has the ability to pickpocket, lock picks etc. * Benefits: Can do thief actions, chance to succeed. Pirate * Description: Pirates gain pride in their ship, they excel at sea. * Benefits: Survivability is greater on the sea, gain a bonus for your ship. Explorer * Description: Exploring new lands, is easier and safer for you. * Benefits: Can map out areas, exploring becomes easier. Specialty Pilot * Description: Choose an object to give you the ability to pilot, this is need to use said object. * Benefits: Ability to use vehicles that require a pilot. Specialty Hunter * Description: Able to specialize into a hunting of a type, gain quest for it. * Benefits: +10 CP per rank-grade vs your specialty. Science Engineer * Description: doing engineering work required for more modern type of civil living. * Benefits: Craft things that require engineering. Bio Chemist * Description: Able to study biology and experiment with it. * Benefits: Study life, experiment crafts. Mana Scientist * Description: The study of mana. * Benefits:Able to study mana, and creatures of mana and experiment. Robotic Engineer * Description: Able to engineer robotics. * Benefits: Make robots. Evolution Researcher * Description: Study the process of evolution also able to evolve plants, animals, better. * Benefits: help the process of evolution and study it. Inventor * Description: An inventor is able to make new useful trinkets or objects that serves a purpose. * Benefits: Use mythic / divine resources to invent new things, so long as you have a mental capacity for it. Geologist * Description: Study of earth * Benefits:Study the earth Chemist * Description: Able to make different kinds of potions and chemicals. * Benefits: Able to make different types of potions, using mythic/divine resources, than you can make the ingredients. Explosives * Description: able to make explosives. * Benefits: make explosives. ** Tiny: 100 damage + Radius Size of a rock. ** Small: 500 damage + Radius size of a 15 ft. ** Large: 1000 damage + Radius size of a 2F building. ** Giant: 5000 damage + Radius of a small village. ** Massive: 10,000 damage + Radius of a town. ** Nuke: 100,000 damage + Radius of a city. Specialty Engineering * Description: Specialize in something. * Benefits: Gain a bonus for the specialty. Management Task Benefits # Cook Cooking:Feeds your people they gain the benefit each session. # Medicine Check Up: Aids in prevention of diseases and virus's to spread among your people. # Misc Lead Guard: Leads the guard as well as takes primary guard shifts, will be first line of defense. # Misc Gathering: Requires to skill needed to gather the resource needed to supply the cook. # Misc Entertainment: Telling stories or just entertaining them in some fashion will boost home by +2 # Working Upkeep: Fixes clothing, washes them, and other such task so clothes don't tear and your people look more sharp. # Blacksmith Maintenance: Makes repairs on structures, armor, and insures things don't break down by themselves. # Construction Resource: Harvest Lumber or gather stone for routine requirement and new projects. # Misc Lead: Someone who checks up and ensures work gets done. # Misc Report: Someone who gathers information about the village and gains a report of all the current events and topics. # Misc Housekeeping: Insures a clean environment +1 home. # Misc Garden: Insure the beauty of the town's aesthetic +1 home. Reduction # Cooking: Hunger debuff, starvation death result. # Check Up: Increase chance of diseases and outbreaks. # Lead Guard: Less viable defense. # Gathering: No resource for food. # Entertainment: Fights may occasionally break out. # Upkeep: Clothes will tear and your clothes will be dirty increasing chance of disease. # Maintenance: Buildings and armor might fall apart. # Resource: No fuel for fires, no resource to build. # Lead: People might get lazy and not do their task. # Report: No report in next active period. # Home: -1 to home causes garbage to pile up each month. # Misc: Plant life will be removed or will be rendered no existence -1 home. Structure Benefit Coming Soon Reduction Coming soon Evolution ''' # '''100% Muscle Usage Evolution: x10 CP to your natural CP # Adrenaline Rush Evolution: Ten miracle burst, increases physical effect by x10. # Efficient Body Evolution: Intelligence, Stamina, sickness protection, weight capacity doubled. # Maximum Brain Capacity Evolution: Can do 10 miracles, for knowledge. # Maximum Concentration Capacity Evolution: Immune to mental based effects, can focus on everything at once., calculate probability. # Optimal Finesse Evolution: For every one person you attack move to attack another. # Optimal Fitness: Master rank a skill the moment it is received. # Accuracy Evolution: Ranged weapons x10 chance. # Agility Evolution: Move around the terrain freely, dodge chance increased by x5, counter on each dodge. # Athleticism Evolution: Dodge chance is increased by x2, gain 1 turn, and can run at an additional +0.5 speed. # Balance Evolution: Immune to stagger, knock-back, off-balance effects, perfect balance. # Body Evolution: Doubles Durability and CP. # Combat Evolution: +100 CP, +100 Skill points. # Dexterity Evolution: Joint attacks always succeed. # Durability Evolution: Increases durability by x10. # Endurance Evolution: Reduces incoming damage by half. # Flexibility Evolution: Respond to attacks around 360 degrees without flaws. # Health Evolution: x5 HP and x5 cp health Regen. # Intelligence Evolution: x10 Intelligence. # Leap Evolution: Can jump ten times higher and father than normal. # Longevity Evolution: x10 lifespan. # Lung Capacity Evolution: x10 breath limit. # Mind Evolution: Immunity to mental manipulations and accelerated mental combat. # Potential Evolution: Growth rate double, gain +2 skill capacity. # Parkour Evolution: Able to utilize parkour effortlessly full speed. # Reflexes Evolution: 10 miracles to react. # Regeneration Evolution: x10 CP health regen. # Senses Evolution: x5 to all five senses. # Speed Evolution: +1 turn for every turn, Movement speed while open run running is increased +1 speed. # Stamina Evolution: Can run for a full day before rest is needed. fatigue limitx10. # Strength Evolution: Doubles the effect of anything requiring your strength. # Tracking Evolution: Allows great tracking. # Wisdom Evolution: Read situations more effectively. # Contaminant Immunity Evolution: Immune to poison, sickness, biological effects. # Caution Evolution: Gain alerts when in danger. # Beauty Evolution: Have an immense beauty, that can stop and charm people, making life easier and more difficult. # Instincts Evolution: attack each time you are attacked. # Memory Evolution: Able to use the DM memory things for you. # Socialness Evolution: People are more likly to like you. # Suitability Evolution: Death occurs when death meter reaches x10 that of normal, can take 10 flawless fatality blows. # Invulnerability Evolution: can render an attack ineffective up to 10 times as a miracles. # Willpower Evolution: can make will saves against all forms of mental, binding, etc attacks x10 chance. # Self-Sustenance Evolution: Only requires eating and drinking once per month. # Immutability Evolution: Can not be altered or changed by outside force. # Cook Evolution: Can take an additional mastery and food effects x10. # Doctor Evolution: Can take an additional mastery and doctors saves are doubled. # Smith Evolution: Can take an additional mastery and cp is increased by x2 and add a special trait to each. # Artisan Evolution Can take an additional Mastery and feat effects are doubled. # Artist Evolution: Can take an additional mastery and can gain a new bonus in each feat. # Builder Evolution: Can take an additional mastery and buildings are x10 more durable. # Adventure Evolution: Can take an additional mastery and gain an item for each dungeon. # Mana Evolution: Able to control mana, random mana type. # Perceptive Evolution: '''Chance roll to see what others can't. # '''Unpredictability Evolution: '''You are unable to be predicted, your attacks move in a unaccountable fashion. # '''Bravery Evolution: Immune to fear, and low moral. # Creativity Evolution: For every legend skill gain a mythic skill instead, also gain 2 mythic skills. # Progression Evolution: Your progress is increased by x10. # Intimidation Evolution: '''Your CP is added # '''Emotional Evolution: Can control your emotions better feats such as lying, or deception are far more easier to obtained increasing the chance by x10, can even fool people who have perception or lie detection as a chance. # Inner Gates Evoultion: Within yourself you can unlock the 7 inner gates. # Bestial Evolution: Able to gain minor features of a beast of your choice, you gain a trait from them that is extremely powerful. # Positive Evolution: Positive emotional evolution # Negative Evolution: Negative emotional evolution. # Marksmen Evolution: Doubles a bow cp. # Weapon Master Evolution: Swords in your hand are doubled. # Devolution: Loose a random evolution feat perminately, will trigger on first evolution if must. # Scientist Evolution: Gain a scientist trait into addition to yours also up the feats. # Biological Evolution: Able to grow an additional body part, for different uses. # Bone Evolution: Bones recover even when shattered. # Feat Evolution: Gain a feat of what others would have a hard time learning on their own. # Draconian Evolution: Evolve in some manor pending on your world dragon. # Presence Evolution: Gain a presence that works as a buff to your allies. # Fusion Evolution: '''get two conditions that are fused. # '''Special Skill: '''Grants a special skill. # '''Breathing Evolution: Special breathing technique # Soul Evoultion: Those who've evolved to the ability to manifest ones soul as a weapon. # Ninshu Evoultion: Ability to utalize Chakra-forms. # Awaken Seal: Within you is a sealed being. # Phenomenon Evoultion: Unlock the world power. # Heroic Spirit Evolution: Release a guardian spirit from your ancestors # Virtue Evoultion: Gain a virtue power. # Vice Evoultion: Gain a vice power. # Deity Connection Evoultion: Ability to hear a diety # Acceleration Evoultion: Doubles teaching/xp growth. # Bestial Evoultion: Gain beast features, and fighting form that varies to suit the character. # Void Sword Awakening: Awakens your heart in the form of a heart-blade, a sword that repsents your inner self. # Tri Fusion: random pick of three evoultions combined. # Primordial Evolution: evolve with a primordial force. # Haki Evolution: Awakens haki. # Arcane Evolution: awakens arcana magic of special. # Divine Mode Evolution: Awaken a divine mode, a divine mode is a mode that can pull feats # Mythic Evoultion: able to choose a specialty. # Racial Evolution: '''release the racial potential within your race doubling the feats. # '''Sacred Art Evolution: Awaken the sacred art that exist within your family. # True Evoultion: Evolves your race according to need. # God Evoultion: Awakens divinity. # Rare Mana Evoultion: Awakening your own mana type. # Bloodline Evoultion: unlocks the bloodline # Sacred Treasure Evoultion: awaken the sacred treasure. # Choice Evoultion: '''Pick any evolution you want OR random a penta-combo created evolution. '''Skill Generator Background # Practical Skill: Gain two choice level 5 skills. # Hunter: Level 5 Combat + SurvivalM + Cooking5 # Warrior: level M Combat + Level M Survival # Adventurer: Level 5 Adventure + Combat + Cooking or Survival # Expert: Two random Level 5 skills and combat # Lazy: One random skill with a random Rank basic, expert, master, grand, or divine # Skill-less: No skills # Master: Random mastery skill. # Grand Master: Gain a grand mastery skill. # Legendary: legendary skill starting at level 5 and combat 5 # Healer: M Doctor + 5 Survival # Worker: M Construction + 5 Blacksmith # Over Achiever: 5 Skills at a random Expert, Master, or grand master # Traveler: M Artistian + 5 adventurer # Double Mastery: Two random master skills. # Legendary Skilled: 2 random legendary skills at level 1 and combat expert # Gifted: 1 random skill, random level, and 1 blood-skill. # Tradesmen: G adventurer + A caravan of supplies # Choose Road: Choose any background path. # Unique: Begin with a custom skill of your creation. Random Skill Generator # Cooking # Medicine # Combat # Blacksmithing # Artisan # Artist # Survival # Building # Adventure # Science # Piloting # Legendary (lvl 1) Premium Shop Rules Understand: These are totally optional, they help but all this stuff can be obtained through story elements and other various methods though it'll likely take time, you really don't need any of this and this is just for people that want that option to get instant reward for supporting the cause, I over-all appreciate the donation and they do help! Thank you! # Non Refundable: Make sure you want it, if you don't or unsure don't buy, only buy it if you have money to legit throw away. # Don't Bitch: Don't bitch about the results of what you end up getting from the store. # Constantly Rewarded: The majority of these packages will be transported to all silververse projects so you never have to buy them again. (in this way they are forever) Make sure the package says 'all' on export to tell you if it exports to all silververse projects # Bonus: All packages have a bonus that you can pay for when the package is being installed, if you weren't given that chance you can ask about it to receive the bonus via payout, bonuses are not given each time a new project starts and are entirely optional when buying a package. Broke Boy Package Info: Just a little something for cheap * Price: 5$ * Export: Yes * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: 1 per person # Random Barter Tokens 1-1000 # Random Resource: Legendary Tier - Mythic Tier - Divine Tier # Grand Master: Random Grand master skill. # Traveling Companion: A traveler will stop by and leave every now and than. # Hybrid Companion: turns a random group member into a hybreed requires all 10 slots or grants someone a special path. # Bonus: 5$ Re-roll, three rerolls are granted on everything above as well as making the traveling wizard recruitable via a quest. Starter Package Info: Ever want that extra kick in the ass to start off strong and powerful, now's your chance to start off with the edge to get your way. * Price: 10$ * Export: All * Trade: No * Multi-buy: May buy for others not for self. # Epic Path or Epic Companion # Random Rank 5 Legendary Skill or Starting Group Members (5-10) # Extra Bonus # God's Wish # Begin with power release or Half-breed unless other species than begin with equal bonus. # 5$ BONUS: Exotic beast created from the ranks of patron deity. Black Package Info: Sometimes you just want to go on a virtual shopping spree. * Price: 10$ * Export: All * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: 2 Per player some can't apply to same group for those that don't gain 100 extra barter tokens. # Barter Coins: 1000 Barter Coins # Black Market Refresh: refresh black market supplies # Trade Post; Free trade post as well as merchant or sell sword rank and member. # Barter Badge: Free barter badge or extra 25 tokens. # Voucher: One free item from the market. # Bonus: 5$ Bonus: 5000 Extra barter coins and or perminate shop. Lore Package Info: Must have access to a temple of your god, you will be called upon to perform a great task for your people. * Price: 15$ * Export: No * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: Yes # Story Begins: Begin a quest to resurrect one of the noble clans, a people and clan of your choice. # Ancient Artifact: Via the quest line you will gain an artifact through the time. # Establish Tribe/House: By resurrecting the tribe/house you will implement a new key factor to the people as well as gain an alliance and frequent men to recruit from them, this will not count towards your alliance limit. # Ancestral Power: This quest given to you by the up-most highest power will result you collecting their Ancestral power as you rebuild their ancient house/tribe. # Emissary: You will gain a new ally from their faction that will wield the peak of their strength. # Bonus: 5$ Gain an additional Emissary from them. Guild Package Info: This is a companion package for those that dislike the slave recruitment system that is implemented or don't want to deal with rep gaining to recruit members from various factions. * Price: 20$ * Export: Semi (Some worlds may not apply as a possibility) * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: Not at the moment. # The Guild: A start up wood be traveler visits you and explains to you that he needs your assistance on creating a new guild, you will help him both icly and oocly create this guild. Meaning that icly you will need to help him recruit the members he seeks to recruit so that the base can be constructed and oocly you need to decide what the guild is going to be able to do. # Supplement: Whatever you guild can do will grant you what it can potentially give you as it works with you to expand. # Guild Leader: Your guild leader will be a companion that can assist you themselves, they are capable in both combat and their capabilities of whatever it is there guild functions are. # Guild Quest: each year you will get a quest needing to be completed so your guild can grow. # Total assistance: As your guild is an entirely cannon faction they will be with you every step of the way, should you relocate they come with you and set up meaning they will assist you in difficult quest even if it means leaving elsewhere. # 5$ Guild Boon: As things are generated every 5 years for your guild the boon works similar to black market reset. Patron Package Info: When you head to the Shrine of your deity you can pay an offering for a blessing to come down come down in fold. * Price: 20$ * Export: All * Trade: Yes * Multi-Buy: Yes (once per character/group) # Custom Rank: Create a custom rank for your pack or group. (Limited by DM aid) # Rare Rank: One random rank from the hidden rank list at beginning. # Return From The Boneyard: Restore or revive someone one of your pack killed as a wolf or return to life one of your pack members with boosted power. # Rare Companion Questline: Gain a quest line for a hidden companion your pack can embark on. # Object Artifact; An artifact of power built in your home. # Bonus: 10$ Custom rank becomes a two part, instead making one for one half and the second half of a group blessing. RTS Package Info: Warriors have heard of your exploits, as such they rally to follow your path and attempt to build their own faction, they want to aid you, via building a sub-faction a kin to your name, each active period they will grow, they will ask for advice and spread influence across the world. * Price: 25$ * Export: all * Trade: Yes * Multi-Buy: 1 per group # Ally: A random wolf ally, promising potential, begins their pilgrimage, they desire to build a pack and follow in your footsteps. # RTS: Each active period they will ask you for guidance on what they should strife for when they need to, this will alter what they decide to do and how they spread. # Emissary: You both get an emissary this doesn't count for your limit. # Half-Breed: At some point when the faction is clear, you can unite one of theirs and yours to get a half-breed that is apart of both groups, and a playable character if you so choose it to be. # Call of Alliance: Your allies will sense when your encampment is endanger, and so can you to theirs, as such you can respond quicker with reinforcements. # 10$ An additional pack will start up at the same time, giving all the bonuses again, double up! Memory Package Info: Did you know that there is an entire content of story line you will never get to go over and only get to hear about it as you go in short burst? Do you want to get the full benefits of that past and play through the series in either scene-by-scene or story driven content that allows you to make deciding factors about your characters past that will add content out there for you to rediscover in open world. * Price: 40$ ** Price: Half priced if you just want it in writing and don't care about making all your choices and seeing it in real time, however, bonus is still active. * Export: all * Trade: Yes * Multi-buy: Once per character # Background Storyline: Unlock a series of memory fragments your character rediscovers about himself, by diving into his past and exploreing what he's gone through unlock potential new characters, items, and more. # Awakening: The other point of going through the memory fragment is that your character is remembering his roots, and discovering the potential of himself, you will be endureing a process similar to child birth system were you will get to discover which awakenings you have the potential for via your direct linage. (this bonus applies too all character related to you!) # Heritage Item: Receive an item past down by your family. # Origin: See the legend of your parent and what makes your family/house special. # Family Bonus: Unlock the house/family secret trait or art that is apart of your legacy. # 10$ Choose between three options or pay for it twice and get all three. #* Additional time period: This will allow you to go through a bonus time period and gain more from your roots. #* Origin Plus: Get to see the meeting of your parents. #* Distant Relatives: Unlock a group of distant relatives by revisiting their importance to you. Divine Package Info: The influence of the gods is vast, so to are the primordial forces of the world, you have been chosen as the bridge to a new divine beings arrival, but with each god comes a new path and not all paths should be walked down, choose wisely. * Price: 50$ * Export: all * Trade: Yes * Multi-Buy: No # God's Influence: You will feel the presence of a new deity, begin this divine chain to summon them into this world, or at least their presence. # Sacred Treasure: Receive a sacred treasure from the divine being you serve. # Divine Rep: +100k rep with the god. # Servant: Gain the strongest servant as a free companion. # Fusion: Gain a new racial feat as your infused with their power. # 10$ Able to build their sacred temple which will allow you to call upon their power as magic would be called upon, and gain priest paths of their domain for followers.